


A Problem with Angels

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Deadpool (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remind me again why we're taking her" Negasonic Teenage Warhead asked from beside Colossus motioning to the unconscious Angel Dust being held in one of medical beds in the hull of the black bird. They were headed back to the x men mansion after the battle with Deadpool and for some reason her big Russian cinnamon roll had decided to bring the mutant henchwoman with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Problem with Angels

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Ok so I saw Deadpool a few days ago and I basically fell in love with everyone, especially Colossus and his mum-ness (I am also avidly shipping him with Angel Dust) And since for some reason I couldn't find any fanfics of this I decided to write one of my own. If you like it then please comment but no trolls thank you! :)

"Remind me again why we're taking her" Negasonic Teenage Warhead asked from beside Colossus, motioning to the unconscious Angel Dust being held in one of medical beds in the hull of the black bird. They were headed back to the x men mansion after the battle with Deadpool and for some reason her big Russian cinnamon roll had decided to bring the mutant henchwoman with them.

"She has injury to attend to" Colossus answered from the pilot seat, his eyes firmly on the sky.

"Yeah but can't we just drop her off at a normal hospital" Negasonic argued, placing her feet on the dash board.

"She is mutant like us, normal hospital might not treat her. And feet off dash, if we in accident then could be very dangerous"

She rolled her eyes at his boy scout routine but put her feet back down, waiting for him to continue.

"Besides we are heroes, it is honourable thing to do" he said slowly as though he was convincing himself of something.

"Hmmm" Negasonic murmured thinking back to his face off against Angel Dust and his needles chivalry towards her. Sure he was a kind soul anyways for a guy with metal for skin but he seemed extra gentle with her. Well as gentle as he could be when they were fighting to the death.

"What is ment by 'hmm'"? He asked suspicious. She was startled for a moment unaware that he had heard her, but decided to use this to her advantage

"Nothing" she said slyly "I was just thinking that Angel Dust was pretty fit, dont you think so?"

Negasonic grabbed the side of her seat as the jet swerved violently. She glanced up to see him sheepishly avoiding her gaze as he held the controls so hard he put dents in them. And considering what they were made of, that was pretty impressive.

"I am...... not of the knowing what you are talking about" he stuttered, his English slurring as he got stressed. "It is…strictly proffesional… She is…..worthy fighter and adversary….. that is all"

She smiled smugly at the blush forming on his silver cheeks. She couldn't believe he'd actually fallen for the femn fatal, not that she couldn't really blame him. She wasnt lying when she said she was fit. 

"Whatever you say big brother" She smirked turning her head to the window so he couldn't see her look of triumph.


End file.
